darkness rising tale of a blaziken
by the phoenix 456
Summary: a human on earth wakes up one day as a blaziken now he must team up with a female blaziken also a ex human to escape the US government and the I.N.P.F.C
1. prologue

-1

Chapter 1 prologue

A human boy on earth age 16 is happily living his life with his parents. He likes pokemon games especially the mystery dungeon series. His first blue rescue team he had a super high level blaziken. He also had something interesting on his body a birthmark on the back of his right hand shaped like a triangle.

After playing the first mystery dungeon he had a wish to actually be that blaziken. Blaziken was one of his all time favorite pokemon but he has learned to appreciate all of them except for skitty and lickylicky he hated them. Authors note I really hate those pokemon I mean lickylicky that has got to be the single dumbest name for a pokemon I ever heard. Anyways if he could turn into any one pokemon it would be hard for him to choose but in the end blaziken would be his choice.

But now to the point the boy one night has a dream he is floating in a red realm and a voice says to him "you desire to be a blaziken I am proud of you. you remind me of myself at your age and I am going to give you the opportunity I never had you are the one to deliver our kind from enslavement but in order to save our kind you must... join us" the voice says. While the boy is having the dream the birthmark on his hand is glowing an eerie red color then the glow encompasses the boy briefly and then the mark's glow fades.


	2. I love the new look

-1

chapter 2 I love the new look

the next morning the boy wakes up he feels warmer than normal. he hops out of bed and then walks to the bath room. after he arrives he takes his clothes off blissfully ignorant of the change he underwent the previous night. he then got into the shower stall and found that the tempurature that he normaly set the water to was not hot enough to warm him.

so he turned the heat up not even noticeing the fact that he set the water to at least 170 degrees. and he still only felt a bit warmer he just assumed that his mother just ran a load in the washer on hot water. he contiued he picked the bottle of body wash up and squezzed the gel into his new claw. then started scrubing his leg that is when he finaly noticed something amiss with his leg feeling more feathery than normal.

he looked at said leg and his heart nearly stoped he saw red feathers and some yellow tword the bottom of his leg. he looks at his hands to find them grey with only three claw like fingers the birthmark is still on the back of his hand but now it looks more like a burn scar as opposed to a birthmark. he gets out of the shower and in a panic he can barely think at all. he then turns his head in the direction of the bathroom mirror and he nearly has a heart attack at the sight of his reflection.

he has a blaziken face and body wich means he is a blaziken. he still panics over this extreme makeover for several muinets untill he finaly calms down and then starts to think " I'm a blaziken that is what I am". then after that thought feelings of painc turn to bubbely glee he says aloud in pokemon language but he dosen't care he is to happy. "I'm a blaziken this is awsome I never fealt as strong and happy as I do right now. I always wanted this this is barely diffrent than being human exept for the fingers and beck but I seem to know how to chew. instincts must be activateing in my mind these instincts are takeing over my mind. I just think my thought paterns are changeing a bit well my brain does have to rewire and adapt to controling this body. well that means the body is messing with my head oh what the heck I don't care this is cool. well I'm gonna change my name well I'm gonna be Blaze from now on".

then his mother walks into the bathroom and she screams at the sight of the six foot chicken. blaze trys to explain what has happned to him but he can't the only thing that comes out of his mouth are blaziken phrases. he relises he needs a new way to comunicate but she runs out of the bathroom screaming for her husband blaze's father.


	3. we can deal with this

-1Chapter 3 we can deal with this

As blaze's mother ran looking for a blunt instrument to beat her son who is now a blaziken who can't simply say he turned into a pokemon overnight. so he is in a panic fearing for his life knowing even if his mom doesn't bash him over the head then his dad would but a shot gun blast in his head. He had to think "how do I convince my parents that I am their teenage son". Then he remembered that he could still write in English and as a second language in his head a runic language called poke runes.

He knows why the pokemon language overwrote his English because of its massive complexity. It is a language of sound not of words and requires more brain power to use. But he knew he would only have no less than a few minuets' to act. It only takes his dad five minuets to run into out back grab his shotgun load it up and run into the house.

So he had to find a piece of paper and a pencil to write the words stop please hear me out. He ran into the living room and found a notepad and a tiny pencil he scribbled the words onto the pad. Then his dad kicked the door open with a double barrel shotgun in his hands he points it at Blaze and he holds the pad up. Just as he begins to cringe and starts watching his life flash before his eyes.

He thinks to himself "gosh was I really that dull". But after that he notices that the man that is his father has lowered his armament and his dad says "ok then you have exactly to the count of thirty to get out of my house". Blaze knows that he has only a few moments to write the words "I'm your son please don't shoot me". So he does and his father just freezes and his gun just drops out of his hand and he says " son is that you?"

Blaze writes "yes dad it is". And then his mom enters and his dad tells her that the six foot chicken is her son. She starts to say his old name then he interrupts and writes "call me blaze now I figure new body new name". His parent's reluctantly approve then in writing Blaze explains how he was transformed.

His parent figure there is nothing they can do to get him back into human form which he says " why would I want to I've never been happier like this". So then the two parents have a discussion on how to deal with this. Since it is summer they can deal with school later and then they decide to get him some bird seed to which he says " I can still eat human food just because I'm a blaziken now doesn't mean I'm going to change my diet to match it". So he spent the day doing what he would do as a normal human just covered in feathers and instead of eating chips he eats cookies since they are softer than chips and won't scrape his throat. Then he went to bed for the day.


	4. training

-1chapter 4 training

that night he woke up he could not sleep. it was as if his bed was very uncomfortable. so he thought of a place to sleep he went outside and using his new incredible jumping power he leaps onto the roof. and puts his hands behind his head to support his head crosses his legs and falls asleep.

the next morning he wakes up and notices the fact that it is the crack of dawn. he then thinks carefully and relises that the thing he needs to do right now is hone his skills to train his body and mind. so he hops off the roof and then starts a series of elaborate training exersises. all designed to allow him to learn how to use his moves.

by the time his dad comes out to call him for breakfast he has learned the moves blaze kick, double kick, slash, and fire punch. so he goes inside and notices that he still wants to work out. so he goes back out and continues his training and learns strangely enough more moves he adds sky uppercut, brave bird, flamethrower, and bulk up to his move list. then by the end of a week he had learned all of blaziken's moves both TM and naturaly learned.

but he decided to learn some matial arts and he sends his mother to the library to get every learn it yourself book on several matial arts. he masters them all by the time the books are due but one night.


	5. lilly

-1Chapter 5 Lilly

One night he is out doing some late night sparing with a tree. Then he hears cries for help coming in his direction. He quickly runs toward the sounds and is shocked by the source of them as the source was shocked by him. It was another blaziken the hair told him it was a female.

She look scared and Blaze asked her what was wrong she responded "those bad men are chasing me". Now wanting to beat the crap out of something other than a punching bag and his concern for helpless women compelled him to engage the pursuers. They were guys in black jackets and sun glasses they had guns but not the ordinary kind they fired bolts of red energy as opposed to bullets. So Blaze dodged all the bolts they sent his way and he beat them up with various karate chops and kicks only using the pokemon move double kick and looking like one of those guys in kung fu movies while doing it.

The men run off after he grabs their guns the other blaziken walks up to him and says "my hero thank you how can I ever repay you?" Blaze just says "live with me and my family if you nowhere else to go". She says " really oh thank you thank you so much". She then hugs blaze and he hugs her back the female blaziken says "my name is Lilly what's yours?"

Blaze tells her his name and Lilly responds "you changed your name after you were changed into a chicken warrior ok then". then blaze explains the origin behind his change and Lilly says " you just woke up like that after a odd dream I was taken hostage by the N.I.D and injected with massive amounts of Blaziken DNA until I reached a point that I was pure pokemon you're a lucky man". then blaze senses her distress and takes her home and then tells his parents about Lilly. the parents have a private yet loud discussion in another room then Blaze's dad comes out and says "you likely have a locator beacon in you I'm a surgeon I'll get it out of you but we need to get you both in the car right now son you can't live here anymore those men likely know where you live so as soon as I get the beacon if there is any out of Lilly you have to flee and find a safe place".

So what happens they go to the hospital and go into an operating room and find a device in Lilly's leg and Blaze's dad removes it? They get back into the car and drive as far away from both the house and the hospital as they can. The dad drops them off and drives away now they are alone and decide to stick to together.


	6. only one place is safe enough

-1Chapter 6 only one place is safe enough

They run into the woods and found a cave. Inside they had a discussion about where to go next. Blaze suggests it

"There is only one place safe enough for us that is the pokemon world. But how do we get there?"

Lilly answers "I know there was a stone tablet in the lab where I was. It was written in pokerunes it clearly said to all pokemon stranded in this world you must seek out the chapeau and input these symbols into its pedestal. Then I saw nine pictures on the tablet the humans can't make sense of them but pokemon can. They were 8 star clusters I remember which ones and a pyramid shape with a circle above it. This tablet was found on a dig in Giza"

Then Blaze declares " then to Giza we must go now. Now we head to New York City and wait for a cargo ship to head to Giza. We will need food and water for the trip we can just pretend to be robbers in Blaziken costumes for that stuff. Well let's get some rest and tomorrow our quest begins.


	7. schlepping to egypt

-1Chapter 7 schlepping to Egypt

The international pokemon fan club or INPFC for short found out about the two blaziken by two sources. One was a member spotting Lilly as she ran from the NID and two was when Blaze was sparing one morning a member was lurking in the bushes. They have been tracking the two and they knew real pokemon was something worth getting. So on their way to Egypt Blaze and Lilly were assaulted by several kids with fake plastic poke balls.

That just hurt a bit by then Blaze had tutored Lilly in some martial arts and she already knew a few moves. They had to KO every fan member or they would give their position away. despite having the locator beacon removed from Lilly the NID national intelligence division still managed to find them every so once and a while. Every time Blaze beat the crap out of them.

The NID goons were just to slow to keep up with him. Lilly got a few herself and so they arrive in New York City. They knew they had to split up. Lilly would break into the marina to steal a boat to cross the ocean with.

Blaze would grab the food and water and so Blaze stole every ounce of food he could find from every grocery store and forever tarnished the reputation of the NYPD in the process. Lilly found a fishing boat and knocked the captain out and threw him off the ship. Eventually they met up at a rendezvous point they had designated. Then Lilly took Blaze to the boat they both got on board.

Lilly was a smart cookie and hot wired the boat and they sailed off knowing that the NID would know where they went because of the GPS on the boat. They could not dispose of it for fear of getting lost.


	8. egypt

-1Chapter 8 Egypt

They arrived at Egypt several days after leaving New York. The two pokemon knew they had to get to Giza they had a long ways to go. The two pokemon wore robes to hide their true appearance. Lilly was very smart she could write and understand Arabic.

They were crossing the desert heat was not too intense for the two of them but knowing where to go was the big question. They eventually found a caravan and Lilly wrote in the sand in Arabic

"Can you take me and my friend to Giza?"

The men manning the caravan says in Arabic "absolutely we were on our way to Giza ourselves"

So they joined the caravan and are provided with food and water. Several days later they arrive at Giza and inquire around town by writing in the sand Arabic letters

"Can you tell us where to find the chappa'ai?"

Eventually they find a man who was part of the original dig in 1925. Where they excavated the chappa'ai for the United States government. The ring and its pedestal were sent back to the United States and he shows them a tablet he got from the original dig.

Blaze can read the hieroglyphs they say "here lies beneath these cover stones the stargate of the false god Ra and its control pedestal"

So the lead is a dead end they are then walking through the desert wondering where the chappa'ai is. Blaze realizes that the word chappa'ai can be translated into an English word. Chappa means gate and ai means star. So the chappa'ai is the stargate that the US government excavated. Lilly knew that the NID would have a file on any research done on the stargate.

Then they knew they had to get to the NID head quarters in Washington D.C. so they ran back to Giza to steal a boat and they began to journey back to the United States.


	9. the NID head quarters

-1Chapter 9 the NID head quarters

They eventually arrived in a port in Rode Island and ditched the boat. Then knew they had to get to Washington so they began walking and on the way more pokemon nuts tried every wile coyote scheme rationally possible to catch them. But the brute strength of both pokemon overpowered them every time. The NID goons also perused them and blaze defeated them at every turn.

Then they arrived at Washington and waited for the cover of night to make their move. Lilly knew where the NID building was and she lead Blaze there. It was a skyscraper now all they needed to do is break in and find a networked computer to acces the NID data banks. So they knew an area where security would be lax the roof.

So they jumped up and took out two goons on the roof and snuck into the building. Not so much snuck but assaulted their way in until they found a lab and three NID guys. They snuck in and knocked two guys out and snatched up another guy. Then Lilly accessed the computer and it required a password and Blaze wrote on a note to give him the password.

But the man said " I can understand you we NID guys have neural implants that allow us to understand alien languages and even your language".

Then Blaze literally beat the password out of the man. Then Lilly did a keyword search on stargate and read aloud

" the stargate excavated in blah blah blah blah yak yak ah here it is the research on the gate was conducted in creek mountain from 1925 to 1996 when the movie stargate by Robert Emerich and dean Devlin forced the gate to be moved to Cheyenne mountain until 1998 when the television show stargate SG1 once again compromised the location the gate is currently being used on a island off the coast of Hawaii codenamed stargate control I got GPS coordinates and everything they use the gate to explore other planets like in the TV show but real and a different team lineup".

Then the two blaziken have all they need and head out to a place on the southern coast to get a boat to get to stargate control Los angles


	10. city on the southern coast

-1Chapter 10 the city on the southern coast

The two blaziken are in for a most difficult journey in order to get to Los Angelis. Since now the SGC stargate control got a heads up about them going to the island from the NID. Now SG teams were trying to intercept them but even though the SG teams were more of a threat than the NID guys they were still beaten in the end. They and of course the NID and the INPFC tried to get them and failed miserably.

On top of that the national guard of many states mobilized to intercept them and they were taken out by blaze as well. They continued the long trek toward LA then they finally arrived. They used the same strategy they used in New York Lilly found a boat and Blaze robed the grocery stores and blaze successfully did the impossible get the LAPD to say uncle. He and Lilly met up and Lilly took Blaze to a motor boat she had found.

Then they hoped in and started off at high speed taking turns operating the boat. Blaze also stole a lot of gas for the trip and after several days they arrived at an island in the middle of the ocean Stargate control.


	11. stargate control

Chapter 11 stargate control

The end of the danger was close at hand. All they had to do was break into the facility on the island. They knew that the moment they entered they would be detected. So they entered and began running through the facility beating up the people they encountered.

they wandered that place for what seemed like several hours then they saw it the most beautiful thing a giant metal ring with nine pointers on it and a inner track with the 38 constellations on the track and next to it a pedestal with a red hemisphere and two circles around the hemisphere and on these circles were keys all square shaped 38 in total the device was a dial home device. (Authors note the bulk of technology you see in my stories you can do a keyword search on and get pictures of on the internet.) But blaze knew he had to hold the personal off until Lilly could activate the gate. So then blaze waited and fought anyone who came down the hall and immediately Lilly looked for the symbols she was convinced that they needed to be entered in order she pressed one key and the pointer to the right of the top one lit up.

She pressed the second key and the pointer to the right of the one that lit up lit up as well. She continues entering the symbols on the pedestal until only the ninth remained. She could not find it she in her frustration pounded down on the hemisphere and the hemisphere glowed red and then white appeared in the center of the ring. Then a magnificent burst of energy erupted from the center then receded back into the white leaving the illusion of a pool of water in the rings center behind.

Then a siren blares and a female intercom voice says "unauthorized outgoing wormhole established".

Then Lilly shouts to Blaze "I did it we can go through".

Then Lilly runs into the water illusion and does not just come out on the other side of the gate she was sent to the world on the other side. Then Blaze leaps into the lake as well and he realizes he is not in the facility on the other side. Then the pool in the gates center on the other side turns white and vanishes. Then he knows what has happened and is overjoyed they did it they were in the world of pokemon where they belong.

This is not the end there is more to this and the mystery behind blaze's birthmark will be revealed in another story so keep on watching my works and you just may find out the end


End file.
